Constitution of the NATO Federation
The NATO Constitution, passed during the Aquitanian Era, is a testament of NATO Democracy and organization. 'Section 1: NATO' Article 1.0 NATO is a group of countries that are united under the federal banner, and strive to cooperate and develop the federation. Article 1.1 The NATO Federation has the Sovereign right of making its own laws, choosing its form of government, declaring war, act upon the tradition and customs of the nations in it without any foreign intervention or correction. Article 1.2 NATO is a soveriegn collection of allied democratics states. Article 1.3 1. The federal leadership is elected at the people’s will and from among them, the leader will act upon the decisions of the general membership and for the greater good of the majority. 2. Every member is eligible to becoming a Minister without the consent of the general membership. Acticle 1.4 The NATO Federal Flag is a combination of: Blue, representing expansionism; White, representing a pure government; Red, representing the hard work it took to build NATO and Golden Stars; representing the members in NATO during the Golden Age. Article 1.5 All countries have the right to protect their sovereignty and national identity, the NATO Member’s Rights document is enforced and supported by the Constitution. Article 1.6 Members of NATO must show support for their federation and fellow comrades, the NATO Federation has to be honored rightfully by each nation; treason will result in a Direct Eviction. Article 1.7 The nations of NATO have the right to exploit the resources inside their national borders how they wish to do so without NATO intervention or anything affiliated to it. 'Section 2: Marshall' Article 2.0 NATO shall have a leader which is referred to as Marshall; the title is subject to change in future amendments and referenda. The Marshall has leadership over Federal and Directorate matters, Leading the federation as a whole and also assigning and leading his or her cabinet, called the Directorate. Article 2.1 1. The Marshall has the right to be leader of various unions and institutions, like a Political Party or another Federation (Federations in this case form Personal Union). He or She is not obligated to lead a party to be eligible for Marshall. 2. The Marshall is elected by the entire member population of NATO. 3. The General Assembly has the right to give their individual vote to whomever they desire among the Marshall nominees. 4. The nominee with most votes to his/her favor wins leadership, in case of a Deadlock, the election is repeated as many times necessary. Article 2.2 The Marshall will remain in office for a period of ten years and has the right to resign or be removed by the General Assembly or by the cabinet. By calling an “Overthrow Discussion”, cabinet members are temporarily immune from being dismissed by the Marshall. Article 2.3 The Marshall has the right to be re-elected as many times as the population elects him every ten year cycle. Article 2.4 The Marshall must by custom and law call at least one Directorate Meeting and one General Assembly meeting during his/her time in office and it is mandatory that every Minister attend atleast one of the Directorate Meetings or General Assemblies. Article 2.5 Every member has the right to run for Marshall of NATO as long as he meets with the following requirement: 1. The nominee must have a clean historical background and record, this way any mid-term accusations are avoided. Article 2.6 Elections will be organized and established by the Electorate-General, the Electorate-General will be in charge of placing the ballots in the Voting System of the NATO Federation. The Electorate-General is the only position in NATO that is not appointed or voted for, but the position does not form part of the cabinet. In the event that the Electorate-General cannot organize the elections for whatever reason, he can assign a member to do such honor. Article 2.7 A Marshall has the right to be corrected and respectively criticized by any member of NATO without prosecution, given that the critique is not derogatory. The NATO Marshall can be removed by vote of the population or decision of the cabinet, a new Marshall election has to be organized immediately after the decision to remove the leader is approved. Article 2.8 The active Marshall of NATO has the right to appoint the Directorate Positions and the right to dissolve it after consulting and making a referendum with the General Assembly, during this referendum, the Ministers may not vote. 'Section 3: The Directorate' Article 3.0 The Directorate is the most important and only branch in NATO, it has many positions that are appointed by the Marshall while in office, the Ministers in the Cabinet must obey the reasonable orders of the Marshall according to their position and ability, and in the most effective and reasonable way possible. Article 3.1 The Directorate is formed by members of the NATO Federation which are free to be appointed and dismissed at the Marshall’s judgment, dismissals may also be issued or recommended by the General Assembly, or a member may begin a vote to remove a Minister. Article 3.2 The Directorate is composed of 5 positions as they are listed below, Marshall is not included: Ministry of the Interior '' ''Ministry of Foreign Affairs Ministry of Defense/War Ministry of Finance Ministry of Intelligence Article 3.3 The Ministry of Interior ' The Ministry of Interior or Internal Affairs is in charge of maintaining order in the Federation and of stabilizing fellow members as well as giving occasional morale boosts. The Minister has the right to declare States of Emergency and Alert as needed be. Article 3.4 '''Ministry of Foreign Affairs ' The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is in charge of establishing diplomatic relations or ties with foreign Federations, Empires or nations. The Ministry has the right of contacting any country or federation the Minister deems worthy without consent from NATO. The Minister has the right to begin referenda when approaching new Federations or Nations to approve Diplomatic Relations with the latter, but the Minister's veto can overrule a rejected vote. More important diplomatic issues, like the renewals of treaties or a break of diplomatic relations has to be passed into voting. Article 3.5 'Ministry of Defense/War ' The Ministry is in charge of tactics and planning during times of war, but in peace time its in charge of advising and counseling individual countries on how to build a successful army or advise when it comes to invading C3 countries. The Ministry works closely with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, which dictates if war is recommendable, proper, unsuitable or lethal to NATO. In the event of War, resources and even armies can be drafted in reasonable numbers from each individual country after emergency is declared by the interiorate. Article 3.6 '''Ministry of Finance The Ministry of Finance is in charge of handling each country’s economies in the NATO Federation with the help and active cooperation of the affected state. The Minister of Finance also has jurisdiction over the NATO FTA, the federal common market; the minister may evict, accept and recommend members with good reason provided to the cabinet first. The jurisdiction over the NATO FTA is subject to change due to the merge with the IRP Federation. Article 3.7 Ministry of Intelligence The Intelligence Ministry handles all information regarding other countries and federations, the Minister’s duty is to investigate facts and news about allies, enemies and random federations and countries. Intelligence is provided by the Minister as she or he deems necessary and important, the Marshall may request special intelligence missions though. Section 4: The General Assembly Article 4.0 The membership of NATO, which includes all members not bound into the Cabinet or the position of Marshall is referred to as the General Assembly, it is also a much broader term referring to the entire equal-status membership. Article 4.1 The General Assembly has the right to debate and protest against unfair situations coming from the elected government, acceptable when done in a civilized and reasonable way. Article 4.2 Members, either form the General Assembly or the Directorate, can make and establish parties. They also have the ability to join existing ones, NATO politics is not influenced by political parties with very little member count. Article 4.3 General Referenda can voted by all the right and honourable members in accordance to the Member's Rights. The members can choose to abstain, without being pressed by other members to vote. Article 4.4 Official Executive-Called parliamentary sessions can be called in circumstances surrounding an issue that relates to any Federation-Minister and his or her Ministry and the topic discussed may be subject to request of that Federation-Minister. Article 4.5 Amendments to the Constitution must be voted for by the General Assembly and it must pass by a margin of two thirds. 'Section 6: NATO FTA' Article 6.0 NATO FTA is a federal union institution that unites each states’ economies and enterprises, both foreign and Federal to gain more prosperity. Article 6.1 The Market is part of NATO and so the Directorate holds partial jurisdiction over it. The Finance Minister holds complete control of the Market, but makes decisions upon the consent of the Directorate and General Assembly. Article 6.2 Mandatory Contracts: Corporations should at least offer 20% of their production level last month Article 6.3 Common Market Law: 'Section 7: The NATO Wiki Pages' Article 7.0 NATO related media and news must be publicized in the NATO wikia: